


Mercy

by honestlykorrathough



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlykorrathough/pseuds/honestlykorrathough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kinky sexcapade adventures of Opal and Kuvira.</p><p>A side project of my major story, Come What May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuvira's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Opal being a power top and tying Kuvira to a bed because- why NOT.   
> Also some orgasm denial because Opal can be a jerk sometimes.

Kuvira was sitting at her desk staring at the mountain of field reports, as per usual, when she heard the creak of the metal door to her office open. She was expecting one of her field officers or lieutenants; yet when she looked up, her eyes found something better. 

Standing in the center of her office was her girlfriend, Opal Beifong, wearing a...rather different outfit. Kuvira looked her up and down, admiring her posed frame and took in the sights. She wore dark lace all over, from the intricate patterns on her bra to the lace ribbon bows on the waistband of her underwear. A long silk robe was draped loosely around her shoulders, accentuating her perfect curves. Kuvira’s favorite part, if the drool spilling from her chin was any indication, were the dark stockings hugging Opal’s legs. 

Kuvira couldn’t help the knowing smirk that took over her features, “What are you wearing?” 

“Well, what does it look like?”

Kuvira gently set down her papers and rested her chin on folded hands, not willing to give in quite yet, “Yes, but why?” 

A devious smile crawled onto Opal’s face as she slowly stepped towards Kuvira’s desk. “Because somebody’s been naughty.” 

“Oh. Really?” Kuvira’s face grew with a smile of her own as Opal turned her chair around and straddled her hips, swinging some type of rope around her neck and pulling her into a kiss. Kuvira hummed as Opal’s lips met hers. 

“Yes, you’ve been very naughty and I think you deserve a punishment.”

“A punishment? What an original idea.” 

Opal scoffed and playfully nipped Kuvira’s bottom lip. “Whatever, you know you want to.” Kuvira gave in and kissed Opal for a moment longer. She finally realized what is was Opal swung over her head.

“Are...are these leather reins?”

Opal released Kuvira’s lip with a sloppy pop and nodded. “Well I thought it fit, you know? Besides what else am I supposed to spank you with?” she chided and waved the reins in Kuvira’s face. 

“Uh-Yeah,” Kuvira’s eyes grew wide as she grasped the reins and set them in Opal’s lap, “you’re not whipping me with reins. Where did you even get those anyway?” 

Opal chuckled at Kuvira’s reaction. She only brought them in as a jest, even if somewhere in the back of her mind she wished Kuvira would try it just once. Instead she flung the reins somewhere in the office and laced her fingers around Kuvira’s neck. “I took them off of my new air bison, Juicy-don’t look at me like that- I washed them.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway- because you’re not using them.” 

Opal smirked and started kissing down Kuvira’s chin and her neck. She nipped and sucked at the skin there, knowing it was one of Kuvira’s favorite spots. She then leaned heavily into Kuvira’s chest and whispered, “That’s okay. I know you like feeling my hands better.” 

Kuvira could feel her face blush in response and she moaned loudly as Opal sank her teeth into the cord of muscle that connected to her shoulders. Unable to think of a witty comeback, Kuvira said nothing and instead shivered as Opal opened the collar of her uniform and continued to nip and the front of her throat. Kuvira threw her head back and whimpered, shoving her chest into Opal and gripped her thighs meanly, demanding more. Opal pushed her back into the chair roughly. 

“Don’t be impatient.” 

Kuvira's desire blossomed at Opal’s unusually harsh tone, realizing that she had no desire to take control and turn the tides. On rare occasions, such as tonight, she relished in the safe surrender to her lover. The euphoric feeling of submission washed through her as Opal’s hands kept her pinned to the chair. Kuvira even calmed the hot lash of her tongue, letting Opal lead the kiss. She smirked against Kuvira’s lips. 

“So you want this then?”

“What?” 

“Your punishment,” Opal whispered. 

Kuvira’s nose wrinkled and she sank back into her chair, “If you keep saying that you’re going to ruin the mood.” 

“I'll shut up then,” Opal whispered and pressed her lips to Kuvira’s. The kiss started slow and thorough but soon their tongues burned and tumbled in passionate fits. 

Opal grasped Kuvira’s collar once more and leaned back from the chair, pulling them both to stand. She swung Kuvira around and fell into her chair. Kuvira stood in front of her, her chest heaving.

“Take off your clothes,” Opal ordered and the edges of Kuvira’s mouth arched in a knowing smirk. She started by pulling her gloves off and tossed them to her desk, then she pulled down her collar, now crumpled thanks to Opal’s rough handling, and unbuttoned the rest of her tunic down to her metal belt. Once there her fingers unbuckled the large piece of metal and let it thunk to the floor. Kuvira rolled her shoulders to let her coat fall to the floor as well, but Opal shook her head.

“No, leave it. But do take off your bra please.” 

Kuvira smiled and moved her hands to do as commanded. “My lady,” Kuvira gave a deep bow. Opal laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Kuvira kicked off her boots as she started to undress the lower part of her body. She roughly undid the leather belt at her pants and did not bother to remove it from its loops. Instead she unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them down her legs.

“Two belts? A bit much, don't you think?” 

Kuvira grinned at Opal’s comment. “It makes me more formidable to the many ladies trying to win my affections.” 

Opal’s eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.“There better not be any ladies trying to gain anything from you,” It made Kuvira shiver and goosebumps rose across her naked chest. Kuvira jokingly ebbed her on just a bit more. 

“Why not?” 

Opal rose from her seat and slowly walked towards Kuvira, circling her while dragging a fingertip down her stomach, her ass and thighs, before coming to stand in front of her again and lightly resting her hands on Kuvira's hips. 

“Because you're mine.” 

Kuvira lowered her head to press her nose against Opal’s. “Always,” and with that one word their fate for the night was set. Opal lunged towards Kuvira's mouth, her teeth knocking into Kuvira's for a moment, and claimed her mouth. Kuvira pushed away the silk robe still hanging around her lover and let her nails dig into her shoulders while her other hand clawed at her lower back to press them further together. 

Opal, even though their chests were pressed together tightly, managed to sneak her hands up Kuvira's chest to roughly massage her full breasts and to play with her already stiff nipples. 

Opal's hands quickly caught Kuvira's attention and she parted from her girlfriend slight, just enough room for her hands to work more efficiently. She parted her lips and gasped into Opal's mouth; Kuvira fought the urge to pick Opal up and move them to the bed, desire was already swelling in lower pit of her stomach and she was already desperate for Opal to bring her to release.

As they parted for breath Opal's hands did not cease their movements and she pushed Kuvira towards her bedroom. Once there, Opal roughly shoved her to the bed causing Kuvira to laugh as she bounced on the mattress. Opal stopped herself as she was about to crawl into Kuvira's lap and instead stood back to admire the view. This special view, reserved for only her.

Kuvira lay propped on her elbows, naked save for her military coat. Her hair had come loose when she fell to the mattress and her chest was heaving; a thin line of sweat was already pooling between her collarbone and flowing down her perfect breasts. She kept her legs pressed tightly together; her dangerously beautiful eyes would have pierced right through Opal on any other occasion, but tonight Opal was determined to stay on top, in every sense of the word. 

“Straighten yourself up,” Opal said and pointed to the wrought iron headboard. 

Kuvira hummed and pulled herself to the middle of the bed and threw the pillows from the bed. _They’d just get in the way._ Kuvira hadn't known Opal left the room until she waltzed back in, leather reins in hand. Just as she was about to protest, Opal put her mind to rest.

“Well I need something to tie your hands, I thought these would work well.” 

Kuvira scoffed and Opal crawled into her lap.

“Now be a dear and give me your wrists please.”

Smiling in surrender, Kuvira rolled up the cuffs of her jacket and presented her forearms to Opal who tied one to each corner of the headboard. Opal took her time to make sure the bindings were tied correctly as well as safely. She didn't want Kuvira breaking free, but she didn't want to cut off her blood flow either. Opal leaned down to press a kiss to Kuvira's cheek and drag her tongue down her throat. “Feel okay?”

“Yes,” Kuvira couldn't hold back the deep moan that followed her voice. 

Opal pressed her face to Kuvira's chest and bit her skin there. Kuvira arched her back and pulled on her restraints, exactly the reaction Opal was pinning for. She nuzzled one of Kuvira's breast and turned her head to bite at it, leaving light teeth marks in her wake. Kuvira growled and pushed her chest further into Opal's face. Opal giggled and pressed Kuvira flat to the bed again. She teased, pinched, and pulled at Kuvira's pink nipples until she had Kuvira panting again; she then moved her descent towards Kuvira's stomach, pressing firm kisses down the line that bisected Kuvira's muscles and ran her tongue through the creases of her abs when her stomach tensed. 

“Opal, please,” Kuvira pleaded and a quick hand curled around her mouth.

“Did I say you could speak?” Opal raised a brow and Kuvira shook her head. No. She pressed her nose to Kuvira's. “Speak only when spoken to. Can you do that for me?” 

Opal removed her hand and Kuvira took a shaky breath, her arousal was pounding through her head, but she quickly found her voice and answered. “Yes.” 

Opal smiled and pressed a kiss to Kuvira's forehead. “Good.” 

Kuvira shouted at the surprise of Opal's nails dragging down her stomach. 

“But feel free to scream at any time.” 

Kuvira's yells dissipated into a sexy laugh and she closed her mouth tightly, humming so she wouldn't say anything. 

Opal continued her teasing as she kissed a line from Kuvira's hipbones and press her nose to Kuvira's pubic mound, breathing in the scent of her already intense arousal. Kuvira moaned and lifted her hips in an effort to press Opal closer, but instead she turned her head and sucked at Kuvira's thighs. 

It was somewhat unbelievable to Opal just how toned Kuvira's thighs were. It seemed every part of her lover's body had some muscle incorporated into it, a feature Opal was very much appreciative of. 

Kuvira squirmed as Opal continued to grope at her hips and thighs, everywhere but where she needed her touch the most. Kuvira caught herself many times biting back a plea for Opal to stop teasing. She usually hated begging, but lying here, bound and teased, she was at her breaking point. She just wished Opal would speak to her, so she could somehow get away with begging in return.

Opal could see how big a toll her teasing was having on her lover. Kuvira took deep, shallow breathes and was set in a constant writhing movement beneath her hands. Opal decided to finally give up her teasing. 

Still kissing along Kuvira's legs she raised her hand to Kuvira's outer lips, wetness had already coated her there and was dripping down her thighs. Opal drug her fingers through Kuvira's folds lazily. At the first contact of her fingers on her sex, Kuvira rolled her eyes back and moaned loudly again. She didn't care if she seemed too loud or pitiful, all she cared about was coming all over her girlfriends fingers. 

Opal rested a fingertip at the tight ring of Kuvira's entrance and pushed forward. She couldn't help but gasp at how warm Kuvira was. Opal smiled, traveling back in time for a few seconds to remember the first time her and Kuvira were intimate. She was, and still is, amazed at how it feels to be inside Kuvira, her inner muscles clamped down hard around her finger and brought her thoughts back to the present. 

She lowered her mouth to kiss Kuvira's outer lips as she eased a second finger into her. Kuvira shuddered at the fullness and her wet muscles begged for movement. Following the want and plea of Kuvira's body, Opal started to pump her fingers slowly. Every time she pushed her fingers all the way in, she'd curl them to stroke at the swollen front wall inside of Kuvira.

Kuvira sucked in a quite breathed, but upon exhale she moaned shamelessly to the skies. 

“Spirits,” Opal whispered, “the way you’re squeezing my fingers…Are you ready to come?”

Kuvira let out a strangled cry in response, her hands gripping tightly at the leather that bound her hands. In one way Kuvira hated them, she wanted to run her hands through Opal’s hair and shove her face between her legs, but at the same time Kuvira unabashedly loved being at her mercy. She looked to Opal between her legs and she could see the muscles of her forearms flex and she roughly jogged her fingers into her. Kuvira was close. She could feel the thick, heavy weight of arousal in the pit of her stomach slowly transform into light, airy ecstasy that threatened to break loose. Her sight wavered and her lungs threatened to collapse as she raced closer to her climax. _That’s it- oh god-_

“But not yet.” Opal withdrew her fingers from Kuvira in one fluid motion and smiled despotically down at her. Kuvira looked physically pained from the loss of her fingers and the denial of her orgasm. Opal’s heart would have broken a bit from the helpless look in Kuvira’s eyes but she was feeling especially devious tonight. “I told you this was suppose to be a punishment. How would letting you have your way be a punishment?” Opal straddled Kuvira once again, abandoning her place between her legs. “On the contrary, you’re being quite selfish.” Opal stood and turned around on the bed, sliding her underwear down her legs to give Kuvira a perfect view of the prize between her legs, leaving her stockings. “I think maybe you should put that loud mouth of yours to work.”

Opal slowly lowered herself to Kuvira’s face and made sure she was comfortable. Kuvira strained her neck to lick at Opal’s clit, not wasting anytime. She knew the sooner Opal came, the sooner she would be able to come too.

Opal cried out and wrapped an arm around Kuvira’s thigh, holding onto her knee. She wished she could return the favor with her own mouth, but she was too short to extend her body and lick Kuvira while also keeping her clit pressed into Kuvira’s face. 

Kuvira barely took any breathes as she ate out her girlfriend. She alternated between sucking at her clit and pressing her tongue inside of her; she knew what Opal wanted, and loved, without having to even ask. 

“Oooh you’re getting there.” 

Kuvira, even though she was not in an ideal situation to do so, relished the change in Opal’s usual airy voice to that of a more deep and husky one. She drank up the praise from Opal as eagerly as she drank up the juices flowing into her mouth. She gasped and broke the seal of her lips around Opal’s clit as her fingers into her again. Quickly though, she returned to the warm heat of Opal’s silky lips. 

Opal could feel herself heading closer to the edge. Her orgasms that were delivered by Kuvira’s mouth were by far her favorite. She never lasted long when Kuvira’s skilled tongue was unleashed upon her. She tried to focus on the movement of her fingers inside of Kuvira, she tried not to curl her fingers too harshly, but the waves of pleasure coursing through her made it hard to focus. She just hoped she would be able to make Kuvira come before she did. But Opal, being too close to care, started to grind her hips, pressing herself more firmly into Kuvira’s face. 

Kuvira breathed heavily, taking in what little air she could through her nose that was still pressed into Opal. The feeling of Kuvira breathing her in combined with the soft sucking of her lips pushed Opal over the edge. Her voice cracked and she screamed. She screamed so loud she was sure one of the officers guarding Kuvira’s door would come running in make sure they were safe. Somehow through the bombardment of her orgasm, Opal’s thumb found Kuvira’s swollen clit and stroked it while still thrusting her fingers into her, coaxing out an orgasm for Kuvira as well. 

Kuvira’s inner muscles squeezed at Opal’s slender fingers tightly, not allowing them to withdraw an inch as she came. Her hips lifted from the mattress and pushed violently into Opal’s hand. 

It took a while for them to stop their gyrating and yelling, but eventually Opal’s chest heaved and she collapsed onto the bed, using Kuvira’s thigh as a pillow. Kuvira caught her breath and smiled as a thick wave of calm exhaustion rushed through her; but her aching wrists throbbed in protest. She had to cough a few times to break the raspiness from her voice. 

“Babe, as much as I love the view,” Kuvira stared at Opal’s sex, “could you untie my wrists so we can snuggle.”

Hearing her esteemed ‘Great Uniter’ use the word ‘snuggle’ broke through Opal’s tiredness and she laughed, reluctantly lifting off of Kuvira. Turning around without kicking her in the face proved more difficult than she imagined, instead she awkwardly slung her legs around and almost fell off of bed. Once situated, she pulled the leather loose from Kuvira’s wrist and rubbed them between her hands and kissing them. 

“Sore?”

“Just a bit, not painful though.” Kuvira leaned up to kiss Opal. Their lips met and pressed firmly together. Opal sighed and snuggled into Kuvira’s side, tucking her head under her chin and swinging one of her legs onto Kuvira’s muscled stomach. In turn, Kuvira wrapped a strong arm around Opal’s back and pressed her tightly to her side while pulling the heavy comforter over them both. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

Opal looked up to her lover, “I love you too.”

Just as Opal was about to fall asleep on Kuvira’s chest, she heard her devious voice break through the room. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be getting some revenge for this _punishment_ later.”


	2. Kuvira's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains predictable shower sex and strap-on pounding.

Kuvira and Opal walked arm-in-arm aboard the maglev train desperately trying to cuddle into each other for warmth. The task proved difficult and the couple tripped over their own feet often. The metal doors of the train car hissed as one of the soldiers held it open for them. The soldier saluted his commander and her lover. 

Earlier today, the train made a stop in one of the Earth Kingdom’s more well-off cities. Kuvira decided it would be a nice night to take Opal out for dinner and so she did. Opal loved the restaurant Kuvira picked out and her happiness rubbed off on Kuvira. She couldn't help but smile back at her excited face. The restaurant specialized in traditional Earth Kingdom soups, one of Opal’s favorites; however, as sweet and genuine as the dinner was, it also served as a distraction for Kuvira's revenge plan. She remembered how smug Opal's face had been when she tied her to the bed a few days prior. Kuvira was eager to be the smug one tonight.

The couple finally arrived at Kuvira's chambers in the rear of the train and they stripped off their many layers of coats. The winter this year had been merciless.

Kuvira turned and helped Opal out of her clinging jacket and leaned down to press a kiss to her neck as she did so. She felt Opal's body relax instantly, moaning at both the warmth and tingling energy of her lips. Kuvira pressed open mouth kisses down the column of Opal’s throat and slid her hands beneath the bottom of the thin long sleeve she wore to caress her small hips. 

Opal turned in the embrace and locked her hands behind Kuvira’s head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, pressed together and kissing as if the abstract idea of time no longer mattered, only the press of hot lips upon another. 

Eventually Kuvira was able to think past the lust hazing her mind and she tugged Opal towards the bathroom. Although they were indoors, the tinge of frigid air stuck with them; a warm shower would fix that. Kuvira leaned past the shower curtain to turn the hot water knob and it hissed. In no time thick steam rose from the water. 

“My, you’re being quite romantic tonight.” Opal commented as she slid her pants off with ease. 

Kuvira cocked her head and admired the swell of Opal’s toned thighs, “For my one and only.” She tried to hide her smirk; everything was going according to plan. Kuvira tugged her own clothes off quickly and undid the bun holding her hair up. She ran a hand through the waves to untangle it from the shape of her bun it had been in all day. As she ruffles her hair Opal, now very much naked, kissed her firmly. 

Kuvira gripped her waist again and lifted her up to swing her legs over the edge of the tub. Opal squealed and and laced her hands behind Kuvira’s neck, drawing her into the water as well. The water shocked their skin at first, almost overwhelming as it scorched down their backs, thighs, and chests. They shivered in unison at the heat, their skin protesting, but not one of them moved to adjust the water. Soon the slight pain faded to a comforting warmth. Kuvira held Opal tightly in her arms and for a minute, forgot her mischevious plans; she simply stood and basked in the comfort kindled by the warm water and soft body of her lover. 

After a brief period of gentleness, Kuvira kissed Opal more hurriedly. She could taste the harshness of the water along with Opal’s mouth. She did not waste time in trying to seduce her lover with sweet, thoughtful kisses, instead she roughly let her tongue explore Opal’s openly. Their lips and teeth were everywhere, biting, licking, and kissing all at once. Kuvira leaned down to take one of Opal’s nipples between her teeth and the action yielded a sharp gasp as Opal twisted her hands in her hair. Kuvira grunted at the retaliative action and roughly swung Opal around, pressing her body into the cold metal wall of the shower. She growled into the girl’s ear and slid their bodies together. 

Opal did not mind the rough handling, in fact, she loved it. She cherished her time dominating Kuvira, but she was all too happy to have Kuvira dominate as well. To prove her point, Opal rocked the curve of her ass into Kuvira’s hips and felt her groan. Kuvira grasped her hip with one hand and held her torso with the other. Opal could feel Kuvira smile into her cheek.

“Naughty,” Kuvira whispered against damp strands of Opal’s hair. 

Opal bit her lip to hold back a giddy laugh. Kuvira was really doing a good job of getting her in the mood when they were suppose to be showering. Thankfully it seemed Kuvira was not in her usually teasing mood as one of her hands slid down Opal’s torso, pausing briefly to squeeze her breast then to massaged the inside of her thighs. Kuvira finally zeroing in on her true destination and she let both tips of her middle fingers take turns swirling over Opal’s clit. The new technique made Opal practically scream; she was always a sucker for overstimulation, Kuvira knew that and moaned when she felt her fingers become wet and sticky with more than just the shower water. 

Opal braced herself against the wall with her forearms, her body threatening to buckle under Kuvira’s ministrations. Her clit burned with every pass of Kuvira’s fingertips and she tried to hold off her unusually swift orgasm, but to no avail. She felt her stomach tighten and she shuddered against Kuvira’s body while her hips gyrated into the fingers still stroking her clit. Somewhere in the storm of her orgasm she slammed her head against the wall and one of Kuvira’s hands now held Opal’s head in her palm, rubbing the pain away. Opal took shuddering breaths, still trying to recoup from her peak as Kuvira turned the water off and carefully took Opal into her arms and lifted her over the edge of the tub. She reached for a large, fluffy towel and took her time drying off Opal’s still sensitive body. Opal smiled at the endearing treatment and leaned forward to shower Kuvira’s face with sweet kisses.

Once Opal was dry, she tried to take the towel from Kuvira to return the favor but instead Kuvira quickly and unsuccessfully ran the towel over her own body. She was still wet from the shower as she picked Opal up again and carried her over to the bed, throwing her onto the soft mattress. 

“Stay put,” Kuvira commanded as she wandered over to their dresser, bending down to the last drawer to pull out one of their favorite toys. She was well aware of the view she was offering Opal as she bent over and took a few seconds longer than necessary to stand up. She waltzed back to the bed as she buckled the leather straps to her hips and held Opal’s slack-jawed gaze in her own. She smirked and jerked the toy roughly to ensure it was secure enough. Kuvira knew once she and Opal started, they would be going hard. 

Kuvira dived onto the bed and kissed Opal’s legs, letting her tongue trail over them before settling her attention on the sweet crevice between Opal’s thighs. She let her tongue drag lazily over her folds, tasting everything Opal had to offer. She felt Opal jump when she sealed her lips around Opal’s still sensitive clit, so instead of coaxing her lover into another orgasm, she simply took the time to kiss at Opal’s core and let her tongue lazily trace through her folds. 

After Kuvira felt Opal was content with the lazy loving, she crawled up further to kiss her, but she mainly wanted a clear view of Opal’s face as she continued her assault of pleasure. Kuvira settled herself between Opal’s legs and let the blunt head of the strap-on drag through Opal's slick folds, coating it with her wetness. 

Opal moaned and pushed her hips into the shaft of the toy. Kuvira was always adept at metalbending various toys for them both to use, but Opal favored the malleable silicon between her legs rather than hard metal forged by Kuvira's overly eager hands. 

Kuvira stopped her brief teasing and aligned the head of the toy with Opal's entrance, slowly pushing it inside. The wide, flared head caught at Opal's entrance but it eventually sunk inside. 

Opal practically mewled at the stretch and she dug her nails into the flesh of Kuvira's biceps, which were fully flexed from the task of bracing herself over Opal's body. Opal hooked her ankles at Kuvira's lower back and pulled her in, making a few more inches of the toy press inside her. The toy caught again when it reached the widest part, and Opal was reminded yet again that maybe Kuvira was right. Maybe she _did_ buy one that was too big. But that was part of the fun to Opal, she loved being stretched so much by Kuvira. It was different from their normal love making and Opal enjoyed changing up their game every now and then. Especially when it felt this good.

Kuvira couldn't push the last few inches of the toy inside without hurting her lover, so she rocked back and forth, establishing a steady grinding motion with what was already inside Opal. “I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow, because you won't be able to get out of this bed once I'm through with you.” She hissed into Opal's throat and then nipped at her pulse. 

Opal moaned at the promise and she could feel a new flood of wetness poor from in between her legs, coating the toy. 

Kuvira's stopped her slow rocking motion and made use of Opal's new wetness, sliding the next few inches of the toy inside until one last inch remained. Opal grunted and arched into her, spreading her legs and begging for more. 

“You can do it, baby.” Kuvira whispered encouragement to Opal as she pressed the last of the toy deep inside her, all the way to the hilt. Kuvira could feel Opal's wetness seep through the harness at her hips and it fueled her desire even more.

Opal shouted as the last inch of the toy entered her and she could feel her inner muscles quivering around the thick shaft; she had to fight off another premature orgasm. She gasped as Kuvira set into a hard, fast rhythm right away, pumping the toy into her from tip to base in one fluid motion each time. Opal's moans grew louder and more desperate until all she could do was claw at Kuvira's shoulders and squeeze her eyes shut. The slapping sound of Kuvira's hips meeting hers was the only thing Opal could hear, that combined with Kuvira's sexy grunts filling her ear. Soon, Opal's shouts rose above all other noise as she slipped into another beautiful orgasm, riding out her peak as Kuvira sucked at her chest, halting her thrusts to let Opal's muscles squeeze against the toy as her climax dissipated. 

Opal's entire body throbbed with otherworldly satisfaction as she came down from her intense orgasm. She could feel Kuvira's arms beneath her on the mattress, pulling her into a complete hug. Opal sighed, already feeling her throat begin to raw, and ran a hand down Kuvira’s sweaty back. She dipped her finger into the bend of Kuvira's spine and felt her shiver. 

Kuvira raised her head from the crook of Opal's neck. “Caught your breath?” She asked, somewhat breathless herself. 

Opal nodded, unable to speak quite yet. 

“Good,” Kuvira smirked, “because I'm not done with you yet.” She flipped Opal's body over swiftly, but gently and felt her rumble with unsuspecting laughter. Kuvira let out a playful growl as she massaged the flesh of Opal's ass. “Hmnn, I _love_ this.” She hissed into her lover’s back. 

“I know you do.” Opal rolled her eyes, but was always both prideful and aroused by Kuvira's fascination with her body, particularly her ass. _I guess she's always been kind of an ass girl,_ Opal pondered. _Not that I'm complaining._ She playfully rocked back into Kuvira's groping hands. 

Kuvira moaned again, almost disbelieving. “I can't wrap my head around how sexy you are.” 

“Well, you usually do a good job of it.” Opal teased while reaching for a pillow to lay on. She had a feeling she'd need it…

Kuvira bent over Opal's form, her still wet body gliding over her back easily, and licked Opal’s ear, making her squeal. “You're beautiful.” Kuvira praised her again and kissed her one last time before leaning back and dragging the strap-on through Opal's folds. It was already slick enough from their previous round, so Kuvira really only wanted to tease. But soon, due to Opal insatiable moans, Kuvira could not tease any longer. She pressed the toy against Opal's entrance and did not take her sweet time to bury the length within her.

Opal's shouted and felt the burning, beautiful stretch return as Kuvira shoved the strap-on into her. She fisted the sheets of the bed and rocked back into Kuvira's hips again, daring her Great Uniter to take her.

Kuvira instantly understood what the motion meant and she started pounding into Opal's slick muscles, hard. She barely had control of her hips as they swiftly and violently swung to and fro. Kuvira received no stimulation from the effort, save for the seat of the strap-on pressing into her clit just right on certain strokes, but watching Opal writhe and grasp for the sheets, the light muscles in her back tensing, was all the pleasure Kuvira needed. She knew she was going to make Opal come again, and that fact almost made her climax as well. 

Kuvira was grunting harshly with her finally thrusts as they became more uncontrolled due to her fatigue and arousal. Taking Opal this way allowed the strap-on to rub against her more than she thought and every time she buried it to the hilt in Opal, the delicious pressure made Kuvira’s eyes swim. 

“Don’t stop!” Opal howled and reached a hand under her body to furiously swipe at her clit. Her body was shaking and Kuvira could feel how close she was. Kuvira leaned over Opal’s back again and clung to her swinging breasts to toy with her stiff nipples and stimulate her more; Kuvira moaned at their delicious weight in her hand. “I’m going to come too,” She huffed into Opal’s throat. 

Kuvira’s raspy voice summoned Opal’s final wave of pleasure as they crashed over her and floated her off to the shore of another grueling orgasm. Her muscles quivered again and the stiff bud of her clit throbbed beneath her fingers and she could feel more wetness poor from her folds. Opal was a blissful screaming, crying mess when she felt Kuvira burry the toy into her farther and start grinding. Within seconds, Kuvira joined her in shouts of ecstasy as they both came, one after the other. 

Once the aftershocks of their shared orgasm died out, Kuvira collapsed onto Opal. The girl huffed and giggled, trying her best to twist out of Kuvira’s embrace to cuddle. It was no use, Kuvira’s body was a dead, sweaty heap. She was still panting when Opal kindly leaned down to unhook the soiled strap-on from her hips. Opal threw the toy somewhere on the ground and flopped back onto the bed into Kuvira’s arms. “I don’t think either of us are going to be able to move tomorrow.” Opal laughed. 

Kuvira grunted, “I’ll be fine after spooning with you.” She teased. 

Opal rolled her eyes, “Big spoon or little spoon?” She asked though she already knew the answer.

“Little spoon.” 

Opal grunted and swung herself over Kuvira’s body to hug her from behind. The playful love that shone in Kuvira’s eyes was so rare, and it made her heart swell. Kuvira, and all her lovely hidden perks, were only for Opal and no one else. “That was absolutely wonderful.” She peppered Kuvira’s shoulder with soft kisses.

“It was not the cold, calculating revenge I planned,” Kuvira sighed, “but it was wonderful anyway.”

Opal snorted, “This was suppose to be revenge for me topping you last week?” 

Kuvira stiffened in Opal’s arms and glared, even though the girl could not see her face. But Opal knew her well enough, and burst with laughter anyway. “Shut up,” Kuvira muttered with a smile. She got to make love to her girlfriend, one of her favorite activities besides uniting her Empire, and that was all that mattered. Maybe next time she’d come up with a more sadistic way of revenge. For now though, Kuvira pulled the covers over their bodies and took Opal’s hands in hers. 

Opal was still laughing after she situated herself under the covers. “I love you.” She finally sighed contently. 

“I love you too.” Kuvira answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love this project of pure, wonderful smut, Come What May is still my major project and will have the majority of my attention.
> 
> I cannot promise how often this story will be updated, but I do love it. 
> 
> You guys should give me suggestions of what sex things you want to see opalvira doing and maybe I can get chapters out faster ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as always <3


	3. The Empress's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal does her kinky thing and convinces Kuvira to let her give head in public.  
> 'tis what the little Beifong does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Georgy_porgy for prompting this! I loved it.

Opal was thoroughly impressed as the mass of people crowding the streets of Ba Sing Se. It was just a normal day in the Earth Empire, and yet it looked as if a parade were in show: people of all kinds clung to the edges of the road and were cheering and waving as they tossed confetti into the streets. It seemed they were still excited to welcome their new rulers. Opal smiled and waved politely to the people as she walked down the street, Kuvira's arm entwined with her’s. 

Just a few days past, Opal and Kuvira were finally married. Now the familiar phrase of, “This is my fiancé.” was replaced with, “This is my wife.” _Wife._ Opal repeated to herself as she gazed up at Kuvira's smiley face. It felt right in every way, and Opal was almost brought to tears when she thought about it for a moment too long. She was finally married to the woman of her dreams, and now strolled through the streets of their shared Empire clad in a fancy dress, while Kuvira wore her traditional military uniform, accented by a giant flowing cape of platypus-bear fur. 

People from all over the nation, and even dignitaries from the different nations, pooled into the palace gardens to watch as a they sealed their union with a kiss. What a kiss it was too. Opal remembered how she and Kuvira melted together, both of them an elated, crying mess. Yumi eventually had to run up to them and force them apart, snickering as she did so. 

The only other event that had been so widely celebrated had been Kuvira's coronation just months before. Kuvira was now not only known as The Great Uniter, but also the Empress of the New Earth Empire. _What a title,_ Opal snorted out loud. The noise caught Kuvira's attention and she peered down at her.

“What?” Kuvira questioned, while still nodding and smiling to the crowds. 

“Nothing.” Opal shook her head. “I was just thinking of how much the people love you.” Coincidentally to prove her point, a sly man approached and bowed deeply in front of Kuvira, vowing to be _“a humble tool to use as she sees fit.”_ The man’s outward devotion seemed to encourage others and they flocked closer to Kuvira, trying to touch her and show their pride. A chorus of, _“we love you, Great Uniter.”_ would pick up every now and then. People passed gifts of all kinds to Kuvira such as flowers, chocolates, and clothing, and she made sure to thank them before handing the goods off to the soldier that trailed behind her. One woman even asked if Kuvira would bless her baby. Opal rolled her eyes, seeing how easily Kuvira was caught in the praise. 

Suddenly, an idea threaded its way into Opal’s mind and she had to bite her lip from smirking too devilishly. As they continued walking the streets of Ba Sing Se, she made sure to pay special attention to any private areas or dark corridors she saw. _Maybe I can thank The Great Uniter in my own way._ “Kuvira, I need you for a minute.” She tugged Kuvira's arm roughly and made sure to force a whimper in her voice. 

Kuvira quickly focused on the pleas of her wife and waved off the citizens crowded around her, letting Opal pull her into a dingy corridor along the shopping stalls. “What is it? Are you alright?” 

Opal couldn't help but giggle at how concerned Kuvira was, but instead of a normal laugh, the noise that burst from her lungs was more of a naughty hum. “I can't help but to notice all of the wonderful gifts you're getting.” She let one of her fingers trail down the thick fabric of Kuvira's uniform. 

Kuvira was obviously confused as she cocked an eyebrow. She tried to think of what Opal meant by the statement but ended up blurting out the first thing she thought of. “Are you...jealous?” 

Opal laughed wickedly again. “Oh no. I just think I should show The Great Uniter my appreciation as well.” She darted her hands under the material of Kuvira's uniform and unbuckled her belt, eager to get into her pants. But as expected, Kuvira stopped her.

“Opal, what are you doing?” She hissed and grabbed Opal’s wrists to stop their descent. 

“What does it look like?” Opal accented the comment with a sloppy kiss to Kuvira's lips. That seemed to get the point across.

“Do you have any idea how many people are out there?” Kuvira stated the obvious, frantically glancing to the sea of people flowing by the entrance to the corridor. They were barely even hidden, they had just entered a few feet inside the corridor where there was no sunlight. 

“I do.” Opal nodded. “And I know how much they admire you. Although, I think you'll find my admiration to be the best. Let me show you just how grateful I am.” She accentuated her last words as she popped the buttons and undid the zipper of Kuvira's pants. Opal reveled in the defiant blush that blossomed on Kuvira’s face, and moaned when she felt how sticky the front of her underwear was. “My, look at how wet you are, _Empress._ ” Opal purred when she used Kuvira’s official title, which was something that always got her going, and the reaction to her words was immediate. Kuvira’s mouth opened in a silent gape and her pupils dilated with unnerved lust. 

Kuvira sighed at the sweet contact of Opal’s fingers upon her clit, but she wanted more. She tightly gripped the back of Opal’s neck, and forced her wife to look up at her. “No teasing.” 

Opal licked her lips at the command. “Yes, ma’am.” She quickly crouched down, not caring if the bottom of her dress got dirty, and roughly pulled Kuvira’s pants all the way down. She clawed at her toned thighs, and that earned her a playful growl from above her. 

Kuvira’s demanding hands found her hair and pulled roughly, angling Opal’s mouth to her pussy. “Lick.” She commanded again. 

Opal wasted no time dragging her tongue down the length of Kuvira’s folds, and moaning when the familiar taste of her arousal coated her mouth. She barely established a good rhythm before Kuvira growled again. “Stick your tongue out.” Opal did just that, and sat still as Kuvira placed both hands on her face to keep her from moving. Then, Kuvira started thrusting and grinding into her tongue with a mighty need. 

Opal whimpered at the rough and possessive actions. She absolutely loved it when Kuvira let go and treated her like this. It was something she was more than happy to do for her ever busy and stoic Empress. She couldn’t even think clearly, her mind was hazed by such an unabashed desire for her royal wife. Opal could feel herself growing wetter at the sound of Kuvira’s harsh groans and she raised her hands to rest on Kuvira’s thrusting hips to feel the power in them. That one little touch seemed to do the trick. 

Kuvira’s movements stilled as she came into Opal’s mouth, hard and fast. Opal peered up as best she could to see Kuvira having thrown her head against the bricks behind her, eyes screwed shut and face contorted with pleasure. She finally allowed Opal to pull away, and she gasped, taking in as much air as she could. 

Opal licked her lips as she stood, not wanting to waste any of the sweet liquid that dripped along her chin. Kuvira took note of the action and reached out to stroke her chin fondly. “You’re right. Your admiration is truly unmatched.” She leaned in to give Opal a forceful kiss. “Now, why don’t we march back to the palace so I can finish what you started.” 

Opal shivered at Kuvira’s cold and sexy tone and she knew she’d best behave, because she was going to be taken by the merciless hands of the Empress tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me any prompts, guys-- I'll include them all as a chapter.


	4. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira doing her sexy dancing thang for Opal.
> 
> The song Kuvira is dancing to is, "Set the Mood Prelude/Until the End of Time" by Justin Timberlake.  
> P L E A S E listen to this song while you read, it makes it a helluva lot more sexier ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Kuviraisbae for giving me this prompt.  
> I love Stripper!Kuvira ;)

“Rule Number One: No touching the stripper.” Kuvira held a finger over Opal’s face as she shoved the girl into the chair behind her. She towered over Opal, already feeling her sensual cockiness settle into her bones. Her hips subconsciously rocked in a sway over Opal’s lap, even with the absence of music to sway them to. Kuvira knew they’d entered into a lovely territory of sexiness when Opal first inquired about her more _intimate_ dance routines. It took almost no time whatsoever for Kuvira to suggest a demonstration, which brought them to one of Suyin’s dance studios, at almost midnight, alone in their sleep wear. 

“No touching?” Opal whined softly. What was the point of a lap dance if she couldn't touch? 

Kuvira shook her head softly. “Not unless I tell you to.” She backed away from Opal and wandered over to the wall of the studio, finding her favorite song and clicking the stereo on. The music started softly at first, but she turned it up to a volume that was loud enough to fill the large studio, but moderate enough so that Opal could hear her clearly. She took a deep breath and shook out her limbs. As she walked back over to her girlfriend, she snapped in time with the rhythm and let her feet glide effortlessly across the waxed wood floor. She popped her chest every time the bass buzzed, and fixed her sweatpants so that the waistband rest lower, extremely low, on her hips. In one fluid movement, Kuvira leaped forward and slid on her knees the rest of the way to Opal, standing just in time to land heavily in her lap.

Opal threw her head back and groaned. Kuvira was so impressive, and so incredible sexy in every sense of the word. The dance had only begun for little more than a minute and she was already clutching the side of her chair. Kuvira was going to drive her crazy. 

Kuvira smiled brightly at the girl’s reaction, and chuckled as she pulsed her hips to the beat and lifted her arms to shed her loose tank top. In doing so she made sure to shove her stomach into Opal’s face, daring the girl to touch what was her’s, though she didn’t yet have permission. Kuvira settled flatly on Opal’s lap and rocked solidly against her. She could see Opal’s eyes widen and her face blush, followed by a lovely gasp. 

Kuvira rose and switched her position, facing away from Opal and continued to slowly grind on her thighs. She rocked her head back and forth, letting the music flow through every fiber of her muscles and surrendered to the command of the slow, sensual beat. She slowly undid her long braid, bracing herself on Opal’s knees as she flipped her hair, shaking it out completely. 

Opal felt all of the air leave her lungs as Kuvira turned around again and settled a fiery, hungry look on her. She was gorgeous, right down to the wild, devilish state of her hair and the beauty mark under her right eye. Opal could feel delicious, wet heat of arousal settle in her stomach, and in between her legs--all completely torturous sensations under the current circumstances. She was sure she’d die if she wasn’t allowed to touch Kuvira in the next few minutes. Thankfully, the dancer seemed to pick up on this because she lifted her arms over her head loosely and spoke.

“I could use a hand with my bra.” The words escaped her lips in an almost effortless purr. 

Opal wasted no time. In an almost violent show of speed, her hands released their sweaty grip on the chair and shot up to Kuvira’s tight sports bra, lifting it up and over her head; she threw the garment somewhere across the studio floor and filled her hands with Kuvira’s breasts. Opal couldn’t resist the groan that left her throat as she palmed the delicious, squishy flesh. It certainly was one of her favorite features of Kuvira’s body. Wonderful assets indeed. She leaned forward to take one of the pink nipples in her mouth, but Kuvira shoved her head back against the chair. 

“Rule Number Two: Absolutely no oral stimulation whatsoever.” Kuvira chuckled deeply at the expression of pure disbelief that graced Opal’s face. To further the torture, Kuvira switched positions again, turning to face away from her whimpering girlfriend. She grabbed the underside of the chair with one hand to stabilize herself as she roughly ground her ass into Opal’s crotch. She heard the girl moan, and the noise sent a fiery flash of arousal through her own body as it pooled between her legs. She wasted no time matching the quickening pace of the beat, moving her ass over Opal’s lap and letting one of her hands trail up her stomach to squeeze at her breast. 

Kuvira couldn’t find the heart to swat Opal’s hand away as it rested on her hip, further guiding her hips in time with the beat. She could feel Opal lift her hips and try to grind into her. The action, along with the knowledge of just how much she was turning the girl on, worked for her as well--turning her on even more. When Kuvira finally let her hand fall from her nipple and into the waistband of her boy shorts, she wasn’t surprised to find herself already drenched. She threw her head back to rest on Opal’s shoulder and moaned, laughing a bit when she saw the starstruck expression on the airbender’s flushed face. She lifted her hand from her shorts and licked the sticky tip of her fingers, which were coating with her arousal, all while looking back at Opal.

“Kuvira, you’re killing me here.” Opal groaned. And it was true. She could feel herself on the verge of frustrated tears from how much she wanted to touch, and to be touched by Kuvira--how much she _needed_ to be touched by her. 

Kuvira let out a wry laugh. Truth was, she too was losing control--slipping faster into a sweaty, lustful need. Usually she could dance the night away, particularly when it came to stripping, but dancing for her lover held a new found intensity of passion--one she was ready to bring full circle. “Alright, you baby.” She whispered, rising from her spot on Opal’s lap. Instead of simply pulling her shorts off, Kuvira jammed her thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down slowly so as to only expose the flesh of her ass. She took a minute to shake it, being silly for a change. She heard Opal laugh behind her.

“I wasn’t aware you could move your butt like that.” 

“Takes practice.” Kuvira shrugged with a smile, slowly taking her shorts off the rest of the way. She was about to just kick them away, but she decided to bend down exaggeratedly and pick them up instead, smirking when she heard Opal suck in air through her teeth. 

“Fuck.” Opal choked out, graced with the sight of Kuvira’s silky wet folds. The view didn’t last long though. Kuvira turned to face her again and lowered herself onto Opal’s bare thigh. Opal gasped at the wet heat coating her thigh, and her hands instantly found a hold on the soldier’s breasts again--handling them roughly as she knew Kuvira loved. Opal’s skin felt ten degrees too hot and the clothes she stole from Kuvira were suddenly too restricting, not baggy anymore. Fortunately, all of that melted away as soon as Kuvira touched her. 

Kuvira licked her hand, just for extra measure, before she shoved it into the tight shorts Opal was wearing. She wasn’t surprised to find her lover already as wet as she, but the silky fluid coating her fingers still made her hum with want. Opal's clit was already swollen and pulsing erratically. Stroking her girlfriend provided almost all the pleasure she needed. Almost. She picked up a fast rhythm out of nowhere, grinding her clit into Opal’s thigh. The contact felt better than she imagined, and with the slow hum of the bass still floating around her head, Kuvira felt herself well on her way to orgasm. She was determined to make Opal feel the same, and she pushed two fingers past the girl’s tight entrance, surrounded by warm, twitching muscle. Kuvira curled her fingers against the swollen wall of Opal’s sex and felt the airbender jerk beneath her. 

Opal threw her head back, a little bit embarrassed, but completely engulfed in pure, burning pleasure. “Spirits, I’m already close.” She gasped. 

Kuvira was too far gone to respond so she simply grunted into the mess of Opal’s hair. She could feel her rhythm falter as she neared her end as well, the thrust of her hips becoming wild and aggressive. She wanted to share the impending blissful end with her lover, so she adjusted her hand to press into Opal’s clit as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her. “I’m going to come!” Kuvira called out, hearing her voice form an unusually high pitch as it only did when she was at her peak. She fisted her free hand in Opal’s hair and managed to crash their mouths together in a tangle of tongues as she came-- bucking and shivering as the warmth in her stomach spilled over and flooded her limbs. 

Kuvira pulling at her hair was the last straw. Opal felt her clit throb strongly once and then she buckled over in Kuvira’s embrace, clawing the muscles of the Captain’s shoulders with one hand, and squeezing the tense flesh of her ass with the other. 

Both of their bodies relaxed at the same time, falling away from each other in hot, breathless huffs. As they tried to catch their breath, they took turns pressing soft, open kisses to each other’s necks--basking in the warm hum of their aftershocks. 

“Wow, what a lap dance. Does this mean I have to pay you?” Opal breathed out a laugh, wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s waist.

“No, I just put you on my tab.” 

Opal laughed again, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. Which, now that she wasn’t dancing or grinding, was actually very heavy on her lap. _The cons of size differences,_ Opal chuckled to herself, but she could struggle through the slight uncomfortableness. “Where did you learn to do that anyway?” 

Kuvira smiled awkwardly and looked away from Opal. “Would it make things weird if I told you your mother taught me?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Opal screwed her eyes shut and shook her head while the hideous image of her mother giving her girlfriend a lap dance flashed through her mind. 

Kuvira laughed at the haunted expression on Opal’s face. “I know what you’re thinking, but stripping isn’t necessarily dirty. It can be an art too.” 

“You’re right, of course, but-” Opal shook her head again, “I don’t even want to think about my mom right now.” She laughed tiredly. 

Kuvira kissed her brow. “Well, I suppose we should at least clean up her studio.” She glanced at her clothing that was strewn across the floor. “Want to get some pizza and head home after?” 

“Yes!” Opal’s eyes widened, and she shouted into Kuvira’s face. She helped Kuvira find her lost clothes, and she placed the chair back along one of the full-length wall mirrors where she got it from. She walked over to where Kuvira stood by the stereo, but was pulled into a slow, two-step dance by her girlfriend.

Kuvira grinned, leaning in to sing that last lines of the chorus to Opal. 

_“If your love was all I had in this life, that would be enough,_

_until the end of time_

_cuz’ I’m gunna love you girl,_

_until the end of time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that was a wonderful addition to all your smutty needs.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt!! I file them all and write them when I get around to it. I really love doing this! :D


	5. The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Opal have sex on the Earth Empire throne because...why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Hetynne for prompting this. I love it!

Kuvira grunted, a guttural noise summoned from the back of her throat, as Opal continued to suck at her tongue, even as they broke away to catch their breaths. The break only lasted a moment as Opal crashed her lips back to Kuvira’s in an open, wet kiss. Their mouths couldn’t move fast enough and their tongues couldn’t press together hard enough-- a loud smacking sound resonated throughout the throne room as they kissed with more force, and less precision. On any other occasion Kuvira would think the desperate sloppiness of it, combined with the uncontrollable amounts of saliva, was disgusting. But not now. Not as she sat upon her jeweled throne in Ba Sing Se’s Palace with the newly anointed Matriarch Opal Beifong grinding against her lap. Nor did she care that her palace guards were still doing their job, looming about the throne room. 

To be fair, they were all the way across the ridiculously large room with their backs turned. Still, Kuvira wouldn’t have cared if they were five feet away and facing them. Opal was hers, and everyone knew it. She wasn’t afraid to make love to her wife atop her own throne. She was the Empress. She could do as she pleased. Opal didn’t seem to mind it either, Kuvira noticed, with the obvious intensity the Matriarch pressed herself against her lap. Kuvira grunted again in frustration as she pulled Opal tight against her lap, trying to ease the incessant throb of desire between her legs, to no end. 

Opal purred loudly as Kuvira squeezed her ass through her robes. She noticed that Kuvira still wore her favorite white gloves, which she usually quickly discarded whenever they had sex, but she didn’t mind. There was something about Kuvira being fully dressed in her Empress garb that was sexy, and magnetic. Her leather boots hugged her toned calves perfectly, and her usual tight, beige military pants looked as wonderful on her as ever. Not to mention her jacket, now outfitted with metals and various expensive stones, and the fur cape cascading around the seat of her throne. She was a marvel, and the powerful authority that practically _dripped_ off of her body didn’t help either. Opal pulled away from another wet kiss, tugging Kuvira’s bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke. “Will you hurry up and get on the floor so you can eat me out already?”

Kuvira smirked, taking Opal’s face in her hands. “An Empress doesn’t kneel.” She drawled.

Opal cocked a brow in challenge. She ripped Kuvira’s gold crown from her head, sending it crashing to the marble floor, and tugged unapologetically on her hair. “And a Matriarch doesn’t give a fuck,” she hissed into Kuvira’s face, meeting her steely green eyes with a harsh, unyielding stare of her own. 

Kuvira faintly heard the clunky chime of her crown bouncing away on the floor, but it didn’t bother her. She could have hundreds of gold crowns recast if she wanted. What she did care about though, was the fact that Opal wanted a fight, a challenge of dominance. The throne was more than big enough for both of them to sink into, especially considering Opal’s small form, but they were both vying for command--which was rare in of itself. Rare or not, Kuvira decided to comply with her wife’s wishes, mostly because she was about to completely yank her hair out if she didn’t. So, Kuvira let herself be forcefully guided to the floor where she kneeled in front of the throne, watching as Opal pulled aside her shorts just enough so that she could lean and taste the airbender with her tongue. 

She wasted no time setting a fast and ruthless pace that Opal liked so much. She pressed into Opal’s sex, breathing in her arousal as she tasted its heavy flavor on her tongue. Kuvira groaned, feeling Opal’s wetness coat her throat. It made her entire body burn with arousal, and she had to will herself to slow down and thoroughly please her wife before being so hasty to take her own pleasure. 

Opal opened her mouth in a silent moan, tipping her head back and grasping at the top of the throne. Her fingers went numb from her grip, but the rest of her body was anything but numb; she was on fire in the best possible way. Her nipples were terribly stiff, and so she unflatteringly ripped open the sash of her robes to expose them to the cool air. She laughed as one of Kuvira’s hands instantly shot up to grope her breasts; the leather of Kuvira’s gloves felt rough and odd against her bare skin, but also wonderful at the same time. 

Opal abandoned her hold on the throne and instead grasped Kuvira’s messy hair when she ripped away her shorts, and licked along her clit before roughly sucking it. Her clit was almost painfully swollen, but all of the uncomfortable throbbing of it faded as the hot seal of Kuvira’s mouth milked it. Pleasure erupted along Opal’s veins, and she felt her toes curl impossibly tight. She pulled Kuvira closer, wanting the entirety of her mouth devouring her. The Empress certainly delivered. Opal sighed loudly in ecstasy as Kuvira’s mouth sucked at her clit and then dipped down to press against her entrance, lapping up her juices. All of those feelings eventually melted into one glorious hum in Opal’s stomach, breaking free in a beautiful orgasm. She pulled tighter at Kuvira’s hair as she screamed to the tall ceiling of the throne room, pushing her hips against Kuvira’s mouth and sinking further into the seat of the throne at the same time.

Once her screams and thrusts faded away, Opal let her legs relax against Kuvira’s shoulders. She took a moment to catch her breath, but leaned forward when Kuvira tried to pull away. “I didn’t say stop,” she said, holding Kuvira’s chin in her hand. 

“You didn’t say keep going, either.” Kuvira countered, slapping Opal’s hand away and yanking her up from the throne, turning her around so she could kneel forward in it. “But that’s okay, because I don’t plan on stopping.” She ran her fingertips through Opal’s folds, teasing and gathering the wetness there before sinking two fingers inside her tight entrance. She mockingly moaned along with Opal, whose composure fell away quickly at the pleasure of being filled. 

Opal whimpered as Kuvira thrusted two fingers into her, but never let them sink all the way in, pulling away completely before re-entering. She squeezed around Kuvira’s fingers, hoping she would stop teasing. But of course, the high and mighty Empress always had to make this more difficult than it had to be. “Just fuck me already.” Opal growled. 

Kuvira chuckled next to Opal’s ear, loving how she could seem innocent one minute, and be completely unabashed the next. She complied with her wife’s words, leaning over her back to toy with her nipples and small breasts while her other hand roughly pumped inside of her. Each time her fingers would sink all the way inside, her hand made a lewd slapping noise as it met with the flesh of Opal’s ass. The noise egged her on, and before long, she set a ruthless pace-- one not even Opal’s tight walls could slow down. Within a minute, Kuvira had Opal squirming and crying out in another orgasm beneath her. She laughed, watching as the Matriarch tried to get away, pulsing with aftershocks. 

Opal straightened herself so that Kuvira could hug her from behind. Kneeling in the throne made her a bit taller, so she reached around and kissed Kuvira as best she could, which wasn’t very well. She abandoned the throne and turned to stand in front of the Empress, stretching up on her tiptoes to bring their mouths together. Kuvira’s uniform pressed uncomfortably into her breasts and stomach, so she reached up and unclipped the cape from her neck, smiling as it fell the floor. She then made quick work of Kuvira's belt and pants, yanking them off as she stepped out of them. 

Kuvira leaned forward to brace her forearms against the head of the throne, letting the muscles in her calves stretch out as Opal knowingly kneeled underneath her. Her skin bristled as Opal clawed at her thighs, and fingered the sensitive flesh behind her knees. Kuvira bit her lip to stifle a ticklish laugh, moaning loudly as Opal finally leaned forward to kiss lightly at her pussy. She shivered, letting her thighs fall farther apart so Opal could taste her more easily. 

Opal let her hands massage the strong cords of muscle in Kuvira’s thighs as she let her tongue press into her, diving deep into her entrance and coaxing out a warm and delicious flood of arousal. Opal moved one of her hands around to Kuvira’s front to jerk her swollen clit. She jumped at the contact and Opal laughed into her. 

Kuvira shouted once again, the humming of Opal’s laughter against her folds felt too good. Though she quickly realized she hated this position; there was no way for her to reach around and fist Opal’s hair, or even hold her hand affectionately. Still, Kuvira refused to move, not ready to abandon the sweet bliss her wife’s mouth delivered. She reached down to finger her own clit, alongside Opal’s fingers. Together they worked her clit until it was unbearable raw, ready to burst, while Opal continued swirling her tongue inside of Kuvira’s tight entrance, feeling the muscles there clamp around her greedily.

Kuvira felt her thighs tense, almost painfully, and she did nothing to suppress the needy and high pitched moans flowing from her mouth. She was incredibly close to her orgasm and Opal knew it, because she sucked hard at Kuvira’s pussy, the final touch of pleasure that split Kuvira apart into a bubbly climax. She jumped, almost falling into the throne, as her aftershocks coursed through her. Luckily, Opal was pressing a hand against her clit so that she could grind against it, riding out the cruel waves of her convulsions. 

Once they collected themselves, and stopped smiling and kissing like idiots, Kuvira buttoned her pants again and attempted to fix her hair, throwing her fur cape around Opal’s naked shoulders. “Maybe we should just go to bed,” she said, her voice dampened by her drowsiness. 

“And maybe you should get someone to clean your throne.” Opal laughed, imagining all of the wetness that no doubt leaked onto the velvet cushions. 

Kuvira hugged her wife close as they walked down just one of the many hallways to their bed chambers. “And maybe you should stop breaking all of my crowns,” She muttered, laughter hidden within her voice. 

"Shut up," Opal said, giving Kuvira a playful glare. 

Kuvira chuckled once as they filed into the bedroom, quickly stripping away their already ruined clothes and collapsing onto the bed together. They were sweaty and sticky, but happy and vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be turning this oneshot into a short story of the sexy times between Opal and Kuvira. I don't have much planned for now, but feel free to send prompts or suggestions my way. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments <3


End file.
